As Long As We're Together
by charleybec
Summary: Starting in Paris, follows the return of Maria and Georg from their honeymoon to their escape from Austria into Switzerland and eventually to America.
1. In Paris

**In Paris.**

Georg woke early. He was tired and had hoped to sleep a little more, especially since they had been at the Opera and had gone to bed late the night before. But as usual, he woke up at dawn. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut; willing himself to go back to sleep but it was no use. He rolled over to look at Maria sleeping soundly next to him. Admiring her, he still felt the most incredible privilege at being able to watch her sleep. He knew that it would be several hours at least before she would wake, as he had learnt shortly after arriving in Paris that she hated getting up early and it was no wonder that she always ran late in the mornings.

It was just one of the many things that he had learnt about Maria since their wedding just over a month ago. He discovered that she liked croissants for breakfast and strawberry ice cream for afternoon tea. In fact, she liked those ice creams so much that she somehow always managed to deviate them to the ice cream stand on the banks of the Seine whenever they were strolling along the banks of the river.

They had shared many conversations where he had learnt all about her unhappy childhood and her time at the Abbey. She revealed to him her many fears and hopes, while telling the most amusing stories, especially those involving the legendary Sister Berthe. He, in turn, had told her all about his childhood, his marriage to Agathe and the children growing up, as well as his life in the navy.

But also he had learnt things about her that only a husband should know. He learnt about how her body felt in his arms, how his kisses and caresses seemed to ignite a fire inside her and about how to please her during their lovemaking. He had discovered that while she had been a little nervous and shy about their first night together, she had a very passionate but also mischievous streak within her who took great delight in teasing him but also sought to please him during their intimate time together. He had learnt that she always sang in the shower and that she liked to sleep on her stomach, hugging the pillow beneath her head whenever she wasn't snuggled in his arms. With every new thing that he learnt about her, he found himself loving her more and more.

Thinking about their lovemaking, Georg felt tempted to wake Maria, however he knew that they had made no fixed plans for the day so there would be plenty to time to spend in bed together later on. Letting out a small sigh, Georg gave Maria a light kiss on the top of her head before getting up and finding his pyjamas and robe. He left Maria to continue sleeping and went out into the lounge room of their suite to order his morning newspaper and coffee.

Around an hour later, Maria awoke and rolled over to find the space in the bed next to her was empty. She wasn't surprised, as she knew that Georg was an early riser. But it was much earlier than when she usually woke so she just lay in comfort of the soft bed for a few minutes more before getting up. Glancing around the room to locate her nightgown, Maria saw it lying on the other side of the room where Georg had tossed it in a fit of passion during their lovemaking the night before. She smiled to herself at the memory of the previous night as she retrieved it and dressed before going to find Georg.

Georg was not in the lounge room but she could see that the French doors to the terrace were open. Maria spied the pot of coffee on the table, still warm. Pouring herself a cup, she ventured outside to join Georg. He was standing on the balcony of the terrace, his back to her, staring out over the Paris skyline.

"Good morning darling!" She said brightly. Surprisingly, Georg did not respond or even turn upon her greeting, apparently deep in thought.

Maria approached him and placed her hand on his arm. "Georg?"

Immediately, he jumped, startled by her touch and accidentally knocking her coffee, causing it to spill on the ground.

"Oh Maria, I'm sorry," he said apologetically "I didn't hear you come out. Did the coffee scold you at all?"

"No, it just missed me!" Maria started to laugh but quickly stopped upon seeing the distressed look on Georg's face. "Georg, is everything alright?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"No, it's not alright." He replied grimly and motioned to the newspaper lying on the breakfast table. Putting down her now half cup of coffee, Maria went over to the paper and picked it up. Reading the headline, she sank into a chair and stared at the paper in shock. A few moments past before she spoke. "The Anschluss? When?"

"Yes, the Anschluss." Georg replied bitterly. "Yesterday it seems."

He knew he didn't have to explain anything to Maria about the implications of what had just happened. Over their time together in Paris, not only had they seen the many sights of the city and gotten to know each other better but also they had spent many hours taking about the political situation in Austria and Germany. They both knew the gravity of what this news meant for their country, their family and especially for Georg himself, being a decorated naval hero.

It was a few moments before Maria was able to speak.

"The children?" Maria asked in almost a whisper, suddenly worried what the changed political situation in Austria would mean for the children who had remained in Salzburg with Max while she and Georg were on their honeymoon.

"Yes, I've already tried to telephone but I couldn't get through. I'm worried." He paused. "Maria, I'm sorry. I think we need to cut our honeymoon short and return to Salzburg as soon as possible."

Maria nodded. "Of course Georg. There really isn't any other option is there?"

Georg sat down next to her and took her hand, giving it a kiss. "No, I wish there were." He was thankful that she was so understanding and supportive of him and his decisions.

"Maria, I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. Then I'll go and try to alter our travel arrangements so we may be able to return home earlier than we had planned. Can I ask you to start packing for us both?"

"Certainly darling." Maria replied. "Did you want me to order breakfast before you go?"

"You go ahead, my love," Georg said. "I'm not that hungry."

Maria understood. He gave her a quick kiss then left her to order breakfast. Around ten minutes later he appeared freshly dressed, just as the breakfast tray arrived at the suite. After sneakily swiping a croissant out of her hands, claiming he had changed his mind about breakfast, he assured her he would be back as soon as he could before he left the suite. Maria quickly finished breakfast, although she was not that hungry herself. After firstly showering and dressing, she began the arduous task of packing, being slightly overwhelmed by the quantity of items to be packed since they had done a lot of shopping since their arrival in Paris a month before.

Several hours later, she was just finishing putting the last of the souvenirs in their suitcases when she heard the door to the suite open.

"Maria?" She heard Georg call out.

"Yes, darling. In here." She called back, walking from the dressing room into the bedroom.

Georg appeared at the door looking exhausted.

"You look tired." Maria commented.

"Yes, I guess I am." He replied as he sat down on the bed. Maria came over and sat next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and giving them a rub.

"Hmm... That feels nice." Georg told her, closing his eyes slightly, enjoying her touch. "Did you get everything packed?" He asked.

"Yes, just finished. So, how did you go this morning?" Maria asked him.

"I guess as best as could be expected due to the situation." He said. "It seems with the Anschluss occurring, everyone has had the same idea as us with returning to Austria. The earliest train I was able to obtain tickets for leaves tomorrow. Even then, I was only able to get us as far as Zurich. I've made arrangements to spend the night at a hotel before continuing on to Salzburg the following day."

Maria nodded. "So, just one more night here in Paris?"

"Yes." He replied. They were both silent for some moments, the mood sombre.

"So, what would you like to do on our last day?" Georg asked light-heartedly, trying to lift the mood. "Anything you would like to do or anywhere you would like to go… your wish is my command."

"Yes sir!" Maria said, playing along also by giving him a mock salute, causing him to laugh.

"Seriously though Georg," Maria said taking his hand and stroking it. "That's sweet, but I'm not sure I feel in the mood for anything."

"I know." He replied giving her a small smile of understanding, "I feel the same way. How about we just start with lunch and then see how we feel?"

They left their suite and headed out to one of the small restaurants nearby. The meal itself was pleasant enough, however neither of them felt like talking much, the gravity of the political situation too much on their minds. It was only after they left the restaurant to stroll by the river that they spoke.

"It seems so peaceful here," said Maria with a sigh, gazing out over the Seine. "It's hard to imagine what is going on back home."

"Hmm," replied Georg. "The whole country taken over. Austria as we know it is no more. It's such a mess. While I have no doubt that Max is doing a superb job with looking after the children, I will feel better once we are back in Salzburg."

"What do you think will happen once we get home?" Maria asked.

Georg sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know, Maria. I don't know, although I suspect our return will not go unnoticed by the officers of the Third Reich."

Just as Maria opened her mouth to ask Georg what he meant by his last remark, he changed the topic completely. "Ah, darling. I happen to spy your favourite ice cream seller over there. One last strawberry ice cream before we go?"

As they continued to stroll along the banks of the river while she ate her ice cream, Maria tried again to question Georg about his remark, however he quite successfully managed to change the topic. It became obvious to Maria that Georg didn't wish to continue speaking about the political situation. She knew Georg well enough by now to know not to push him when he didn't want to talk about something.

Just as she finished her ice cream, Georg turned to her and said, "Well, my dear, our last afternoon in Paris. Have you given any more thought to what you would like to do?"

Maria sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I still don't feel like sightseeing. I just feel tired, Georg. Would you be disappointed if we went back to the hotel for a rest?"

"A rest?" Georg questioned, his eyebrows raised. "O-ho! Something tells me you won't get much rest if we go back to the hotel." He said wickedly with a bit of a smirk.

Knowing the meaning behind his words, Maria rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his hand.

"Georg," she said with a hint of exasperation, "is that _all_ you ever think of?"

He just shrugged and gave her a small smile before putting his arm around her and whispering in her ear. "Need I remind you, Baroness, of a confession you made to me not that long ago that was _exactly_ along those same lines?"

Immediately Maria blushed and cast her eyes downward, a little embarrassed that Georg had brought up their conversation from a few weeks ago where she had shyly confessed to him how much she daydreamed about him and their intimate time together.

Maria decided to ignore his comment, lest she become the object of his unrelenting teasing. She pulled herself out of his arms and started to walk towards the hotel.

"Maria?" Georg called out after her. "I'm sorry. I only meant to tease."

Maria paused to glance back at him. "I know." She said with a little laugh. "I'm going back to the hotel for a rest. I think I can resist you… you're not _that_ attractive you know!" And with that, she walked off, leaving him to follow her.

Several hours later, they were dressing for dinner. Georg stood at the mirror doing up his tie, while Maria put the finishing touches on her outfit. Glancing in the mirror over to the unmade, very dishevelled bed, he started to chuckle out loud.

"What's so funny darling?" Maria asked.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" He said thinking back to the last few hours that they spent together in that bed, Maria powerless to resist him once they arrived back at their suite.

Maria turned to him and finished tying his tie for him. Then playfully using his tie to pull him close to her, she kissed him passionately before saying, "I didn't hear you complaining. Besides I was under the impression, Captain that it was _you_ who couldn't resist _me_!"

She gave him a pointed, yet innocent look as she straightened his tie and turned back toward the mirror to finish combing her hair. Georg was left struck speechless by her sudden boldness.

"So, where are you taking me for dinner?" Maria asked him, changing the topic. "You said it was a surprise."

"Sorry, what?" Georg stammered, still a little flustered by her previous bold move. "Dinner? Yes, dinner! Of course! Ah, you will just have to wait and find out."

Shortly after, they left the hotel and took a taxi to the bottom of Le Champs de Mars. As they got out of the taxi, Maria asked. "So, where are we going?"

"Up."

"What's 'up'?"

"Your dinner, Madam." Georg said, giving her a little bow with a flourish of his hand.

Maria could only stare up at the Eiffel Tower, magically lit up at night with what seemed to be thousands of little lights. Georg had taken her there on their first week in Paris during the day to see the views of Paris but they had not been back there at night. What's more, she never realised that there was actually a restaurant up in the tower. She was still struck by the wonder as Georg led her over to the lifts that ascended the tower, seemingly into the sky.

They lingered at the restaurant until late in the evening, enjoying the finest French cuisine and sharing a bottle of wine, something that had become quite a habit since early in their engagement.

Maria sat admiring the Paris skyline, lit up like a fairyland.

"Oh Georg," she exclaimed, "It's just so beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here. What a perfect end to such a wonderful honeymoon!"

"My pleasure, darling." Georg replied and it really was his pleasure; to make Maria happy and to see her smile, especially after the news they had received that morning.

The past month of their honeymoon had been nothing short of remarkable. The time they had spent together and the things they had learnt about one another; he hoped were enough to build a solid foundation to their marriage, enough to withstand what was to lie ahead upon their return to Austria. The things he knew were bound to happen and the things he hoped would not happen.

Georg tried to put those thoughts out of his mind for the moment. That would be something to deal with tomorrow. But for now, on their last night in Paris, being with Maria was just perfect.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and be nice :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Music or any of its characters._**


	2. From Paris to Salzburg

**From Paris to Salzburg.**

The following morning, they woke early. Since Maria had done such an efficient job packing for them both the previous day, they only thing left to do was shower, dress and do a final check of the suite to make sure they had not forgotten anything. Georg tried telephoning the children again, but was still unable to get through. He then called the hotel porter up to the room to collect their luggage. Just as the porter was finishing taking the last of the suitcases from the room, Georg watched Maria looking wistfully around the room.

"Are you ready to go Maria?" He asked.

"Yes, but can you give me a moment please?" She asked.

Maria walked out to the terrace, remembering all the breakfasts they had shared there together. Next, she wandered back through the spacious lounge room, glancing at the elegant sofa in front of the fireplace where they had sat together on many nights, cuddling, talking and laughing while sharing a bottle of wine. Finally she went to the door of the bedroom. She closed her eyes as she recalled the number of hours they had spent together in that room and how they had gotten to know each other in ways that only a husband and wife should. She had arrived in Paris just over a month before, a new bride and naive in so many ways but now she was a wife and a lover, and so certain of her place in life, and that was to be at Georg's side.

Letting out a sigh, she turned back to Georg, who was still standing by the door. Giving him a smile and taking his outstretched hand in hers, they left the suite together.

They had a simple breakfast at the hotel restaurant before Georg left to settle their account with the hotel and organise a taxi to take them to La Gare du Nord.

Arriving at the train station, Georg checked their suitcases into the baggage car before heading over to the newsstand to buy the daily newspaper. Even though the thought of the Anschluss sickened him, he was aware how important it was for him to be up to date with the ongoing political events. They had plenty of time before their train was due to depart which allowed them to find their travel compartment without being in a rush. While it was smaller and not as luxurious as the compartment that they had shared during their journey to Paris, at least it was private, which was something they both were thankful for.

As the train departed, Maria looked out the window, taking in the last views of Paris. Once they had left the city, she rested her head on Georg's shoulder and closed her eyes, and within minutes, she was asleep. Putting down his newspaper, Georg glanced down at his sleeping wife, not particularly surprised that she had fallen asleep. Knowing that their train journey to Zurich would take many hours, Georg decided to take the opportunity to get some rest so he closed his eyes and, like Maria, fell asleep almost instantly.

Later that afternoon, they arrived in Zurich and found their hotel quickly. It was a small but elegant hotel and their room, while it didn't compare to the suite they had had in Paris, was more than adequate.

Glancing at the clock, Georg turned to Maria; "I should really go and exchange some money into local currency. Would you mind terribly if I go out to the bank before they shut for the evening?"

Maria nodded and he left. Georg knew Zurich well, having done business there for several years. He found the bank without any trouble and completed what he had set out to do there, although it had taken much longer than he had thought it would. As Georg made his way back to the hotel, he wondered whether he should have told Maria his true purpose for visiting the bank. He hated keeping secrets from her as they had vowed to always be honest with each other. But on this matter, he hoped he would never have to tell her, although he knew deep down he knew the day would come, probably sooner rather than later.

As he entered their hotel room, Maria stood up and rushed over to embrace him.

Georg chuckled as he held her in his arms, "Well, what have I done to deserve this amount of affection?"

"Oh, I'm just glad you're back. You were gone so long, I started to get worried." She said.

"No need to worry, things just took a little longer than expected." He told her, slightly cringing inside, as he knew he wasn't telling her the full truth.

Changing the subject, Georg suggested going out to dinner and he took Maria to a nearby restaurant that he had been to several times prior that he knew she would enjoy. He listened to her as she chattered away as they ate, talking about everything from her favourite memories of Paris to what things she planned to do with the children once they were home. Maria noticed that Georg didn't speak much and seemed a little distracted, but considering the news that they received yesterday about the Anschluss, she was hardly surprised.

"You seem quiet, darling." She commented. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, of course," Georg replied, "just in thought. Nothing to worry about." He reassured her and for the remainder of their meal together, he tried harder to engage in conversation with her.

But later that night as Maria slept soundly beside him, Georg lay awake, his mind full of worry. He wondered about what would happen once they returned to Salzburg, and if his greatest fears came to pass, what on earth would he tell Maria? He tossed and turned for what seemed hours but finally, just before dawn, exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep.

In the morning, Georg awoke with the most splitting headache and he insisted upon finding somewhere to buy a strong cup of coffee before their train left for Salzburg. Maria guessed he hadn't had much sleep the night before, but could sense from Georg's brooding mood that it was not the time to mention it. Thankfully after two cups of strong, black coffee, Georg's sullen mood lifted and Maria even convinced him to join her in a small amount of souvenir shopping just prior to boarding the train.

As the train pulled out of the station, Georg started to laugh at Maria who had sneakily swiped one of the Swiss chocolates that she had purchased only minutes before for Kurt.

"Well," she explained laughing, "I did have to make sure that they tasted nice, I mean this _is_ for Kurt, and he does like food! Anyway, also I'm pleased you found a gift for Friedrich. I'm sure he will love the Swiss Army knife you bought him."

"Yes," replied Georg, laughing too, "and I'm also pleased with the matching one I bought for myself! You know, I've always wanted one of these things!"

Georg settled back into his seat, pulling Maria into his arms. He had felt bad that he had been so irritable that morning. He really wanted to enjoy their last few hours of their honeymoon together especially knowing what would most likely be awaiting them once back in Austria. She looked beautiful, dressed in a finely tailored suit, the colour of golden sun that fit her shape perfectly. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, relishing the feeling of her body in his arms.

The train trip took several hours but they both didn't mind. They sat in silence in each other's arms, entranced by the magnificent scenery that they were travelling through. Maria was also starting to get excited about seeing the children again. She had grown to love them very deeply, and even more so since she and Georg had become engaged and she was eager to commence her role as their new mother.

As the train pulled into the station in Salzburg, almost immediately both Georg and Maria noticed the difference between now and when they were last there. Hanging on several flagpoles was the Nazi flag. In addition, a number of Nazi officers were patrolling the train platform and there were two soldiers stationed at each exit of the station.

Seeing the overwhelming presence of the officers of the Third Reich, Georg stiffened, his anger mounting inside. Maria could only stare, wide eyed at the scene before her as the train came to a complete stop. As they exited the train, there was a certain sense of tension in the air. There was none of the happy hustle and bustle that would normally be seen at the train station. Instead, people walked quickly out of the station, saying very little with their heads down. The entire mood on the platform was tense and uneasy. Quickly, Georg organised the collection of their luggage and ushered Maria from the station, choosing the crowded main exit in order to blend in with the masses also leaving the station.

"Are you going to telephone Franz to come and collect us?" Maria asked once they were outside.

"No," Georg replied, "I think we need to leave as soon as possible for the villa. I don't want to wait around here too much longer. We'll get a taxi."

They didn't speak the entire journey back to the villa, but Maria was aware of Georg's increasing agitation every time the taxi passed a roaming Nazi patrol or they observed a Nazi flag flying. She squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. While he didn't smile back, he patted her hand in acknowledgement.

As they turned into the lane where the villa was, Maria looked at him and whispered, "Almost home."

Georg gave her a half smile, the first he had managed to give since their arrival in Salzburg. It was short lived, however. As the taxi drove through the gates to the villa and pulled up, Georg immediately let out a curse under his breath. Hanging just over the front door was a large Nazi flag, the black swastika seeming to be almost glaring down upon them, a complete insult to the Austria, as they had known before and everything Georg stood for.

"Oh no..." Maria said, her voice almost a whisper.

Looking at Georg, she could see such anger in his face; she thought he was about to explode. He opened his mouth, just about to speak when the front door to the villa opened and both Franz and Frau Schmidt appeared.

Maria quickly put her hand on Georg's arm.

"Georg," she started, "I know what your thinking and how you feel, I understand darling... I feel the same way. But now isn't the time..." Georg didn't meet her eyes, but continued staring up at the offending flag, the rage he was feeling inside clearly marked on his face.

Maria continued, "The staff, the children... Please Georg... There will be time to deal with this, but just not now."

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking some deep breaths, Georg finally looked down into his wife's eyes as he composed himself, willing the anger to leave him. He then glanced around to watch the driver getting out of the vehicle and start unloading their luggage, before turning back to Maria to speak to her.

"Yes, of course it's not the right time." He told her quietly, his tone serious, "Now Maria, at least for the moment, please tell no one of the true reason for our early return. Just say, I don't know, say that you missed the children too much or something like that. Nothing else, do you understand?"

Maria was a little taken back by his request and was about to question it, but his expression was so serious that she merely nodded in agreement. Seeing the look of confusion and worry on her face, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Also," he said, "do try and look happy, darling. After all, we have just been on our honeymoon."

Reaching up and giving her cheek an affectionate pat, Georg gave her a reassuring smile before letting out a sigh and opened the car door.

As he helped Maria out of the taxi, Frau Schmidt came up to them, almost running.

"Captain, Baroness," she said, "You're back! It's wonderful to see you both, however we weren't expecting you until at least the end of next week!"

"Oh," gasped Maria quickly. "Yes, well... I, I mean we, missed the children too much, and well, we have been away a long time and I'm just so looking forward to seeing them! Please, where are they?"

"They are out with Herr Detweiller, Baroness. But I do expect them shortly, Cook has prepared afternoon tea on the terrace." Frau Schmidt explained.

"Thank you. I can hardly wait to see them all." Maria replied enthusiastically, glancing quickly over to Georg who had just finished paying the taxi driver and was busy organising for Franz to take their luggage inside the house.

"So how was your trip? I take it you enjoyed Paris, Baroness?"

"Yes, it was wonderful. So many things to see and things to do, and of course the food was marvellous, thank you Frau Schmidt," Maria replied, "but please, call me Maria. It was Maria before the wedding and well, I'm not much for titles anyway."

Frau Schmidt laughed and said "Of course, my dear." She paused as she leaned forward, lowering her voice slightly as not to be overheard by Franz who was still quietly talking to Georg.

"But my advice to you, Maria, don't go saying that too loudly to the rest of the staff, that would be the quickest way to lose their respect. Remember, you are the mistress of this house now and not the governess anymore. You do remember the, ah... trouble we had with some of the junior maids?"

Maria nodded, remembering the giggling and gossip that had occurred between two of the young maids shortly after she and Georg had announced their engagement. It was only after a stern talking to by Georg and the threat of being dismissed that they ceased.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your advice. It seems I still have a lot to learn!" Maria said with a small laugh.

"Don't worry too much about that, my dear." Frau Schmidt continued. "Now it is fortunate that you returned today and not several days ago." Maria's felt like her heart skipped a beat as she thought the woman was about to refer to the Anschluss. "The redecorating of the master suite has just been completed." Frau Schmidt finished.

"Redecorating?" Maria asked, letting out the breath she was holding and feeling relived that this was the only thing Frau Schmidt was referring to.

"Yes, Captain's orders. Really, the previous decor was very dull, lots of dark colours, dreary, masculine. It is vastly improved now, much brighter and more feminine. The Captain chose the new furnishings himself, hoping it would be more to your taste." Frau Schmidt replied.

"Ah, I heard my name." Georg interrupted, coming up behind Maria and smiling pleasantly.

"Yes sir," replied Frau Schmidt, "I was just telling Maria about the redecorating of the master suite."

"Ah, yes. The redecorating. I trust it went all according to plan and all old drapes disposed of?" He asked Frau Schmidt who nodded, before turning to Maria. "No offence, Maria, but I just didn't trust you not to make more play clothes for us all if they had been left around." He gave her a wicked smile. "But I hope you like it, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"It is a surprise, but it sounds wonderful. I can hardly wait to see it!" Maria replied.

"Well, shall we?" Georg asked as he put out his arm for Maria to hold as he escorted her inside.

As they walked inside the house and up the stairs, Maria felt amazed that Georg could look so calm and relaxed. She knew the anguish he was feeling inside and she had been surprised that he had so easily been able to mask his true feelings and adopt such an agreeable persona. Having said that, she also knew that Georg quite often masked his feelings from all around him. However during their time together away on their honeymoon, he had opened up to her in a way that he had never done with anyone before, with the possible exception of Agathe. Maria felt incredibly privileged that Georg loved and trusted her enough to share that side of himself with her.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Georg guided her down the corridor to the master suite, knowing that she had only ever seen it once before during their engagement. He opened the door but put his hand up to signal for her to stop. Maria opened her mouth to question him when suddenly; he scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the room.

"Your new suite, my dear." He said as he put her down.

"Oh Georg, you chose all of this?" Maria asked and he nodded in reply.

Maria looked around the room, taking in all the new furnishings, from the new drapes to the bed linen to the soft rug on the floor, each one carefully chosen by her husband in the hope that she would like them. She reached up and gave him a tender kiss, thanking him. As Maria had only been to the master suite once before, she made a point of taking a tour of the room, observing everything from the ensuite to the attached dressing room where Franz had deposited their luggage from Paris only minutes before.

Returning back to the bedroom, Maria saw Georg standing at the window looking out. His hands clasped behind his back, the fingers on his left hand wiggling slightly, a sign of his agitation. The pleasant demeanour he had portrayed in front of the staff was gone, replaced with worry. Maria walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to move his arms. He placed his hands over hers in front of him, giving them a small squeeze. She rested her head against his back and sighed. He said nothing but continued to stare out the window.

Finally, Maria asked, "Georg, are you alright?" He didn't speak, just made a grunting sound in return.

Eventually, he broke away from her arms and started to pace the room. Maria thought it was best not to speak, but just wait until he was ready to talk. Finally he spoke.

"I had thought about all the things that may happen once we were home, but not this. I should have known this would happen. How could I have been so blind?" He stopped and turned to face her, but before she could answer him, he started pacing the room again.

Georg stopped pacing. "It's that damn flag!" He sounded so angry; therefore Maria thought to make no mention of him cursing in front of her again.

"I'm sorry, I know you said it wasn't the time Maria, but I don't think I can stand one more minute with that... thing" he almost spat the last word "hanging up outside this house. I'm going to get it down and get rid of it before the children come home and see it."

Georg stormed out of the room and she could hear his footsteps almost thunder down the stairs. Maria could understand how angry having the Nazi flag flying at the house had made Georg. Deciding to follow him back outside, she left the suite and headed downstairs.

Just as she was nearing the bottom of the stairs, she heard a car pull up outside the house and many excited voices. The children! They were back! Despite the dramas of the last few days, she couldn't wait to see then all again.

Quickly she rushed out the front door to greet them.

**Please review and be nice :) I still don't own anything!**


	3. Preparations To Leave

**Preparations to leave**

_"We have to get out of Austria, and this house... tonight."_

Georg's voice still rang in Maria's ears as they stood in the middle of the grand foyer. His arms held her protectively and Maria was thankful for the comfort of his arms. Although the news in the telegram was not really a surprise, the ramifications that they would be leaving with the children in just a few short hours to flee the country was still a bit of a shock to her.

Almost as knowing what she was thinking, Georg turned to her and gave her a tender kiss. Pulling back from the kiss, he ran his hands through her hair and gently guided her head to rest upon his shoulder. Georg softly stroked her back until finally after a minute or so, he broke from their embrace.

"Now Maria," he said, "the children should be out on the terrace. Go and find them and explain what will happen tonight. We will leave as soon as it is dark but if anyone, any of the staff I mean, asks just tell then that we are going to the festival. Of course we won't be, but using the cover as a disguise just may be enough to ward off any questions."

"Where will we go?" Maria asked.

"Switzerland. While Italy may seem to be an obvious choice, I'm not quite sure how safe we will be there. At least the Swiss government, for the time being, is intent on staying neutral in all the political goings on. I think we will be much safer there. Once we leave, we'll drive through Innsbruck then across the border."

Maria nodded as he gave her a final kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in my study getting a few things ready if you need me."

With that, Georg left her and Maria wandered out to the terrace to find the children. As soon as Maria arrived outside, seven very excited faces greeted her! Yelling "Mother!" both Marta and Gretl threw themselves upon her and she responded by giving them huge hugs each.

Before their marriage, Maria had been a little worried how the children might react to having a new mother, especially the older children who still remembered their birth mother. While Georg had reassured her that all the children would accept and love her as their mother, she still had her doubts. The tiny feeling of joy only a short time earlier when Brigitta had referred to her as "Mother" brought warm feelings to her heart. Maria had glanced over to Georg who gave her a wink in return, that tiny gesture reassuring her what he had been trying to tell her all along about her acceptance by the children as their new mother.

Almost straight away all seven children started talking at once, all wanting her attention, asking her to tell them stories of her time away with their Father in Paris. Maria, feeling the burden of knowing their escape plans for that night, all of a sudden she felt as if the last thing that she wanted to do was to talk. Instead, she put up her hands to quieten them down.

"Children," she said with a laugh, "not all at once. You know I have so many things to tell you, but first I'd really like to hear what you have been up to while your Father and I were away."

Over the next little while, Maria tried to listen intently to the various stories that children told her. However, after only a few minutes, she found her attention wavering as the enormity of what she still had to tell the children was weighing on her mind. She tried desperately to concentrate on the ridiculously funny anecdote that Friedrich was telling her about how they had shut Max up in the downstairs broom closet during a game of hide and seek, but she quickly realised that she had become lost again in her thoughts when she was abruptly brought back into the present conversation by Gretl's voice.

"Mother? Aren't you going to be mad at him?"

"Hmm?" Maria looked up in slight confusion. "Mad? Oh yes, Friedrich, while that was a very funny story, you really shouldn't have done that to poor Max." She tried to sound just a little stern, but at the same time letting the children know that she did think it was just as funny as they did.

As Marta took over the conversation with the next story, Maria's worry returned. She glanced up to look at Liesl who was watching her intently.

"Mother?" Liesl quietly leant over to whisper in her ear. "Is everything alright? You look worried."

"Yes, fine." Maria told her, but knowing she couldn't hide the truth from the children for long. She quickly glanced around, noting the young maid who had come out to clear the table from afternoon tea. Maria knew that at all costs no one except the children could be told of their escape plans. She at once had an idea that would ensure that her conversation with the children would not be overheard. Maria waited until Marta had finished her story before she spoke.

"Children, you know what?" Maria began brightly, "I've spent most of today sitting down in the train from Switzerland. I feel like I really want to stretch my legs. How about we go for a walk?"

Upon hearing her suggestion, the children yelled with glee and ran from the terrace in excitement. Only Liesl held back to walk with Maria. Arms interlinked, they descended the terrace stairs together and followed the other children across the grounds out towards the gazebo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Inside his study, Georg heard the excited voices of the children coming from the terrace. He went to the window and pushed the sheer curtain aside to look out. He saw Maria and Liesl walking out from the terrace down into the grounds, arms interlinked. Georg smiled to himself as he watched the now mother and daughter together. Letting out a sigh, he let the curtain go to return to what he had planned to do in the study.

Just as he was getting some documents out of the desk drawer, there was a knock on the study door.

"Come in." Georg called out. The door opened and Max entered the room.

"Georg, about before..." Max started to say before Georg shushed him.

"Max, come in and close the door." Georg told him quickly.

Max did what was requested of him, looking slightly perplexed. Just as he went to open his mouth to ask a question, Georg continued.

"Sorry Max, I just don't want to be overheard. Please, sit."

Max sat down on the leather lounge while Georg continued at his desk.

"Now Georg, about the festival…" Max began.

"Max, it's no use. I told you how I feel about my children singing in public. And besides, we won't be here. We are leaving Austria tonight."

Max put on the pretence of being surprised before responding. "Georg, considering the current political situation, I can't say I'm surprised, by why the rush? You've only just returned from your honeymoon."

"Yes, but I received a telegram today from Berlin. It 'requested' I accept a commission in their Royal Navy and report to the naval base at Bremerhaven tomorrow." Georg told Max grimly.

"Oh Georg. Again, I'm not surprised, but leaving Austria... Have you thought about...?"

"Max!" Georg cut him off briskly. "Of course I have. That's all I have been thinking about since the moment I learnt about the Anschluss. Believe me, if there was ANY other rational choice... Well, there isn't."

"Mmm..." Max replied as he twitched his moustache with his finger. "I'll miss you Georg."

Georg gave a snort. "You'll just miss the extravagant lifestyle you've become accustomed to while you have been staying here!"

"True, true! But seriously Georg, you have been a good friend over all these years. I am pleased for you that you have found happiness again with Maria and the children after so many years seeing you miserable. But I will miss you, truly."

Max stood as Georg walked over and gave Max a friendly slap on the back. "You too, Max." The two men then shook hands.

As Georg returned to his desk, Max walked over to the tray-mobile and poured himself a drink.

"So Georg how was the honeymoon?" Max asked casually.

"Wonderful."

"Ah ha... Hmmm, how wonderful?"

Georg stopped what he was doing and looked squarely at Max.

"Max, I know what you are getting at and forget it. I am not about to embarrass Maria by telling you details of our intimate time together."

Max laughed. "Of course not Georg, I know you have never been one to ah... 'kiss and tell' so to speak, but humour me for a moment. It's just, well, Maria _was _going to be a postulant, and err, I was just hoping that, you weren't ah... disappointed?"

Georg roared with laughter. "Disappointed? Oh Max, I can assure you that there is _nothing_ that is disappointing about Maria. Nothing. I am _extremely_ happy and satisfied with my choice of wife." Georg gave him a wicked smirk.

Max laughed back. "Oh good! I am so glad for you my friend. Just one last thing though, how much _did_ you see of Paris outside of your hotel suite?"

"Not much." Georg replied simply before both men erupted in laughter again.

"Right Max, now I really have quite a number of things to do. We'll speak again before we leave tonight." Georg shook Max's hand again before Max left the room. Georg gave a deep sigh before returning to organising the last lot of documents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maria walked with Liesl following the other children across the grass.

"Mother," said Liesl turning to Maria, "I know something is going on. I saw the look on Father's face before. Now I see it on your face. Please tell me."

Maria took a deep breath. Knowing that it was now the time, she thought it was best to confide in Liesl first as the eldest.

"You're right Liesl. There is something wrong. That telegram your Father received was from the new Nazi government. They want him to join their Royal Navy and report tomorrow."

Liesl gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no! He isn't going to join them is he Mother? I don't think I could stand it if he became... one of them."

"No, of course not." Maria told her quickly. "But you must understand, your Father can't just refuse them without there being some serious repercussions. So..." Maria took another deep breath before continuing; "he has decided that we are all to leave the country for Switzerland tonight."

Liesl stood there in shock for a few moments, unable to speak. Finally, she found her voice.

"Leave? Our home, all our things and our friends?" Liesl asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so. We'll only be able to take a few things with us. A change of clothes, only one or two special items each. I'm sorry Liesl." Maria replied putting her arm around the girl, hugging her tight.

"Mother?" Liesl asked. As Maria gave her a nod of encouragement, she continued. "The telegram that Father received, well it was given to me by Rolf. He... has become one of them. A N-Nazi." Liesl barely was able to get out the words.

"Oh darling!" Maria held her close.

"There's more that you should know, he seemed to know a lot about Father. He knew things, things I don't know how he could have known." Liesl added.

Maria paused for a moment before answering. "Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure your Father knows, but for the moment, I know you are feeling hurt and scared but I'm going to need your help with the younger children. You, and perhaps Friedrich are old enough to know all the details of what is going on, but the others, well I think they are too young to know everything."

Liesl nodded and together Maria and Liesl walked over to talk to the other children. They all sat down on the grass as Maria talked to them seriously. Marta and Gretl started to cry, especially at the thought of having to leave all their dolls and toys behind. Friedrich bravely stood up and declared proudly he would do anything to help his parents. Louisa said nothing but scowled and walked off towards the lake while Kurt and Brigitta bombarded Maria with question after question until Maria had to tell them gently to stop.

After a few minutes, Maria told the children that she needed to go and pack for her and Georg. Leaving instructions for Liesl to do the same with the other children, she headed upstairs to their room, a room that was theirs in name but they would never get to share it together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A short while later, Georg finished in the study and walked outside carrying a small satchel to find Maria. He knew that the Maria and the children were no longer on the terrace but had wandered into the grounds of the villa. He started to swiftly stride in the direction he had seen them heading to. Almost immediately he saw the children sitting on the grass looking morose.

"Children?" Georg asked as he approached them. "I'm assuming your Mother has had a chance to speak to you?"

"Yes Father," Friedrich replied. "She explained everything. I'll do anything I can to help you Father!"

Georg gave him a pat on the back. "I know you will. Now where is your Mother? I need to speak to her urgently."

"She went into the house to pack." Brigitta told him.

"Thank you Brigitta." Georg gave them each a hug and reassured them that everything would be all right before he left to find Maria.

Walking down the hall towards the master suite, he could see the door left ajar. Standing at the open door, he looked in to see Maria sitting on the edge of the bed with one of the suitcases that they had brought back from Paris in front of her. He watched as she picked up out of the suitcase the doll they had purchased together for Gretl from Paris only the previous week. Maria gazed at the doll for a few moments, sighed before placing it on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry." Georg's voice cut through the silence of the room. Maria looked up, seeing Georg standing at the open doorway.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"This, all of this. We should have been coming home to start our new life together with the children. And now... Maria, I am truly sorry."

"It isn't your fault, darling." Maria told him. Georg nodded before quietly closing the door behind him and coming to sit next to her on the bed.

"I know, but all the things I wanted to give you, all the nice things we bought together in Paris, we're going to have to leave them all behind." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"They're just things." Maria told him quietly. "They aren't important, not really. As long as we're together. That's what is important. I have you, and you have me, and we have the children. Together." She leant towards him, giving him a light kiss.

Georg's heart swelled with love for this woman, his wife sitting beside him. He couldn't imagine any other woman so willingly giving up everything to follow him, to support him, but that was Maria wasn't it? _As long as we're together_, was what she had said and she was right. As long as he was with her and the children, then he could ask for nothing more.

"Besides," she continued, "I still have the memories, good memories."

"Yes, very good memories." Georg gave a bit of a chuckle as he reached past her to pull out of her suitcase a light pink satin negligee with a plunging black lace neckline. "I have some wonderful memories of this thing!" He told her cheekily.

Maria laughed as well as she recalled only a few weeks before when she had purchased it.

_It had been a day where Maria had gone to do some shopping on her own while Georg attended at business meeting at the embassy. After several hours at the elegant clothing store, the helpful sales assistant had directed Maria over to the lingerie section where she had suggested to Maria that she might like to purchase something to please her new husband. Maria had been incredibly hesitant at first, never once before purchasing anything like that._

_On impulse, Maria decided to buy the satin negligee but had lost her nerve when it had come time to wear it for Georg that night. Finally the next night, she wore it for him, and their lovemaking that followed was the most intense, most passionate of their marriage so far... Afterwards, Georg had practically begged her to wear it again for him every night after that..._

"Perhaps I'll have to pack this too?" Maria asked him as she raised her eyebrows, taking the negligee back from him and placing it on the bed.

"Perhaps," Georg replied back with a grin before his expression turned serious.

"Maria, I need to talk to you seriously about something."

Maria turned her full attention to him as he took her hands in his. Georg took a deep breath before speaking.

"Maria, as you know for some time I have been worried about the political affairs of the country." Maria nodded in recognition as Georg continued.

"What I haven't told you is that I've been expecting this day to arrive for some time. What I mean is, I had been predicting that once the Anschluss occurred that the new government would want me in their Navy. This, I'm sure you understand as well as I, was something that I could never do."

Georg paused for a moment, searching Maria's eyes for her reaction. She gave him a slight nod to continue.

"Therefore, I have been making plans starting from long ago, even before you came to us. I have a number of business ventures in England set up specifically for if this day should ever come. In addition, slowly, very slowly I have been transferring money out of Austria into bank accounts in Switzerland. While I haven't managed to move all our money, I have moved enough of it that we won't be destitute."

Maria broke eye contact with him and stared down at her hands. She was silent.

"Maria?" Georg asked gently.

"Yesterday in Zurich when you went to the bank. You were gone so long. You weren't just exchanging currency were you?" She asked, still not meeting his eyes.

"No I wasn't, you're right. I needed to check the current state of the Swiss bank account." He told her truthfully. There was a long pause before Maria finally spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked quietly, still looking down at her hands. "All our conversations while we were away, all the different things we talked about, especially when we were discussing the political events, why didn't you tell me?" She finally looked up, the hurt in her eyes apparent.

Georg shook his head, running his hand through his hair while he worked out what to say next.

"Honestly Maria, I had hoped I would never _have_ to tell you, I hoped this day would never come. I'm sorry, I should have told you, and I hated myself for _not_ telling you. I offer you my most heartfelt apology. It was a stupid thing to think that this day would never come. The day when we would have to pack up our lives as we know it and leave Austria. A foolish thing to think from a foolish man."

Maria reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "There are many words to describe you Georg von Trapp, and foolish is NOT one of them."

She sighed as she shook her head. "I guess I just feel disappointed that you didn't confide in me."

"It was wrong of me, forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course I forgive you Georg, but please promise you'll never keep secrets from me again?"

Georg leant forward and gave her a chaste kiss. "I promise. I will always confide in you. Always. What you said before about as long as we're together? Well I can't do this without you Maria. Together, that's how we'll get through this."

Maria nodded as she leant her forehead against his, wrapping her arms around him. After a few moments, Georg broke from their embrace.

"Now we don't have a lot of time. There are things I need to explain to you." Georg picked up the satchel he had brought up with him to the suite and opened it.

"In this satchel are many things. Documents. There are the children's birth certificates, our wedding certificate and details of all the bank accounts that I have. There are all the key words and phrases needed in order to access them. Also, there is as much money as I could get my hands on in a hurry. It isn't a lot but enough to get by on if there is any delay to getting to the bank."

Maria looked at Georg in alarm. "Georg, the way you're speaking, it almost sounds like you won't there, like you won't be coming with us. I don't understand."

"Maria, I will be there. It's just, well... As I said before, I've been expecting this day to come for a while yet. Judging by the speed of receiving my commission from the new Nazi government, it appears that my history in the Austrian Navy has made me a 'person of interest' so to speak." Georg told her grimly.

"Yes, Liesl just told me that she was given that telegram by Rolf. She said that he has joined the Nazis and that they seemed to know a lot about you, things they shouldn't have known."

"That boy!" Georg spat in disgust. "I should have known that he would have joined their ranks. I just hope Liesl is finished with him."

"She is." Maria told him before pausing for a moment. "Georg, he broke her heart."

Georg shook his head. "While I can't say I'm sorry that he is out of our daughter's life, I am sorry that he hurt her. I never liked him. There are words for people like him." _Tool, jackass… the list could go on_, he thought to himself but didn't say it out aloud.

"But Maria," he continued, "it just goes to show that they are watching us. Zeller and his other Nazi stooges would be fools if they didn't once consider the possibility that we would try and leave. That's why we have to be so careful. I'm just hoping they haven't worked out that we're back from our honeymoon yet."

"Well who knows? Only the family and the staff here." Maria said. Georg gave her a pointed look.

"Georg, surely you do not think someone here would be betraying us to the Nazis do you?"

"Anything is possible and we have to be prepared for that." Georg said.

"But who?" Maria asked. "Surely not Frau Schmidt..."

"No, of course not. I trust Frau Schmidt with many things. I have known her since the year after Liesl was born. I know that she would never betray me or the family."

"But then that only leaves..." Maria said.

"Franz." Georg finished for her, causing her to gasp. "I have no proof, only the suspicion of his true allegiances which I'm hoping is wrong. In any case, I need you to hold onto all those documents and money for me, just in case our plan is compromised in some way and we're separated. I have my own documents and some money, but if I'm caught, I need to know that you and the children will be safe."

Georg wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. They sat there for the next few moments in silence before Maria stood up saying, "Well I guess I better go and change my outfit before it's time to go."

Maria walked from the bedroom into the dressing room and took off the beautiful golden-sun coloured suit she was wearing and hung it up. Realising she had left her travel outfit back in the bedroom, she wandered back into the bedroom wearing only her lacy camisole and petticoat. She was a little surprised to see Georg still sitting on the bed, not having moved from where she had last left him. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"You're not getting dressed darling?" She asked him gently as she went over to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Hmm?" He looked up slightly perplexed. "Oh yes I will. It's just, ah... Silly really..."

"What's silly?" Maria asked gently, her touch soothing to him as she ran her hands through his hair.

Georg gave a small chuckle. "Well... Silly of me to be thinking this, especially considering the timing. I mean we are just about to escape the country and this is what I'm thinking about!" Maria looked down at him questionably.

Georg continued with a tiny gleam in his eye. "I was remembering the last time I brought you up here to the master suite, before we were married I mean. I guess I was just feeling disappointed that I will never get to make love to you in this bed. I _had_ been looking forward to it."

Maria was silent for a moment. "Do we have time now?" She asked him quite matter-of-factly.

Georg glanced up at the clock and gave her a smirk. "Possibly, if we hurry."

Without saying a word, Maria left his side and walked up the closed bedroom door. Turning the lock, she leant back against the door seductively and giving him a wicked smile she said; "Well, _Captain, _what are you waiting for?"

Georg was on his feet at once and had his jacket discarded before he made the three or four steps from the bed to the door. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her intensely and shoved her up against the door causing her to gasp loudly.

Georg stopped kissing her immediately. "I'm sorry darling. Was I too rough?"

"No, I was just surprised, that's all." Maria replied before pulling him close using his tie to give him a playful kiss. "You can be a little rough if you want... I sort of like it. I need you Georg, now!"

Georg didn't wait for any more confirmation from her but proceeded to kiss her quite vigorously. The fierceness of his kisses upon her lips and down her neck contrasted with the feeling of the softness of her breasts beneath her lacy camisole as he ran his hands all over her body. Maria kissed him back with equal intensity as she tugged his shirt free from his trousers while fumbling with the buttons, trying to undo them as quickly as she could. The pent up emotion of the past day or so was finally released with each other as they quickly discarded their clothes. Georg carried her over to the bed where they made love with a level of passion that they had both not experienced before.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A short while later, Georg was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots while Maria packed the last items of clothing in her carpetbag. Georg groaned.

"You know how much I hate running late."

"I would have thought you would be used to running late by now, being married to me." Maria replied with a little giggle. "You weren't complaining half and an hour ago, darling. Would you have preferred it if we hadn't made love?"

"No, of course not. It was wonderful, darling." Georg replied with a grin, standing up to pull her into another passionate embrace.

As he let her go, his tone turned serious. "Now when we meet the children downstairs, we'll head out to the car. Although we have a legitimate reason to be leaving the villa tonight, I don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves leaving with the staff. Therefore we'll push the car out the front gates then start it up."

Maria nodded before asking hesitantly. "Georg, would you think I was foolish if I told you I was frightened?"

He put his arm around her, giving her a hug. "Not at all my love. Remember, we'll get through this together."

Georg gave Maria a quick kiss and took her hand as they left their suite for the last time to go downstairs and meet the children.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading!_**

**_The flashback to the purchase of the negligee in Paris can be read in full in my other story "The Negligee"._**

**_Please review and be nice :). I still don't own anything (except for the wonderful memories of meeting Julie Andrews herself last year. Sigh…)_**


	4. Escaping!

**Escaping!**

The Reverend Mother of Nonnberg Abbey closed her Bible and leant back in her chair. It had been a quiet night, as was usually the case at the Abbey but tonight had been a little different. After receiving in the post two days prior the piece of paper advertising that the upcoming Salzburg Folk Festival would be broadcast on the wireless, she had been looking forward to listening to it knowing that the von Trapp children would be singing at the Festival.

She wouldn't have normally been interested in such events, but she had a particular interest in hearing the von Trapp children sing, especially since they were now Maria's children. She had been very surprised just after the children had been announced to hear Maria's clear voice also coming through the wireless. The Reverend Mother had not realised that Maria and her husband had returned from their honeymoon. She had thought, based on what Maria had told her, that they would still have been away for at least another week or so.

Nevertheless she had particularly enjoyed the performance especially when Captain Georg von Trapp had sung 'Edelweiss'. It was a song she was terribly fond of, a song from her youth. The Reverend Mother was quite disturbed however when it was announced that he would shortly be joining the Order of the Third Reich. Aware of his background and naval history, the news did not surprise her but knowing the kind of man he was, it did astonish her that he would accept such a commission.

Just after the von Trapps had performed their encore, the Reverend Mother switched stations on the wireless to listen to the news. Ever since the Anschluss, she had been very interested in the political goings on. Although the sanctuary of the Abbey protected them in many ways from many of the political events going on around them, the Nazi occupation of Austria still affected the people in the city of Salzburg around her. She learned from the latest news broadcast that Austrian borders had just been closed. It worried her so she had switched off the wireless and spent the next few minutes in prayer and in consultation with her Bible.

All of a sudden there was a sharp knock on the door. "Come." The Reverend Mother answered.

Sister Margaretta entered the room quickly. "Reverend Mother," she said urgently. "I'm sorry to disturb you but you must come. Maria and the von Trapps are here!"

"Here?" The Reverend Mother questioned in disbelief.

Sister Margaretta and the Reverend Mother hurried from the office out to the central building just beyond the main gates to the Abbey. Huddled up together were Maria and the seven von Trapp children. Georg stood apart from them, watching out of the window cautiously. As soon as the Reverend Mother arrived, Maria broke away from the children, ran towards her and knelt down to kissing her hand.

"Oh, Reverend Mother. Forgive us, we had no where else to go!" Maria cried desperately.

"Hush, my child." The Reverend Mother replied kindly. "You are always welcome here Maria. But child, please tell me what happened?"

"Yes Mother. Georg and I returned to Salzburg as soon as we could after the Anschluss. But when we arrived back today, we found out that he had been commissioned into the Third Reich. But he couldn't join them, he just couldn't." Maria gasped. "So we decided to leave Austria tonight."

Maria then went on to quickly explain how Herr Zeller and the Nazi soldiers accosted them outside the villa and how they wanted to escort Georg off to Bremerhaven there and then. The Reverend Mother listened intently as Maria told her how on the spur of the moment Georg decided that they were all to perform at the Festival.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_As they went to get into the car, Georg looked over at Maria and held up his hand with his fingers crossed. Without saying a word, she knew what he was thinking and gave him a reassuring smile in return. After Georg started to drive off, Maria turned to him._

_"Georg, what are we going to do now?"_

_"We'll go to the festival like we said. Unfortunately with the Nazis escorting us, I don't think there will be any opportunity for us to sneak away from them before we get to the Festival." Georg replied, glancing in the rear view mirror at the Nazi patrol cars following them._

_Georg continued to drive, but was silent for a few moments, deep in thought._

_"Max?" Georg glanced behind to Max who was squeezed in between Brigitta and Louisa in the back seat. "When are the children scheduled to perform?"_

_"Last spot. Why?" Max inquired._

_"No chance that you can change the order?" Georg asked._

_"No, not without questions being asked." Max said. "What are you thinking Georg?"_

_Georg gave a grunt and muttered to himself "What we need is _time_."_

_"Time you say?" Max asked. "You mean for a diversion for you all to leave without them noticing you?" Georg nodded. Max continued. "Time, time... Ah, I know. If you are all performing last, then perhaps you can perform an encore while the judging happens. After that, there will be only a few minutes while the results are announced. Would that give you enough time my friend?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it sounds like our only option. They'll be guarding the car no doubt, so wherever we go, it would have to be near by as we'll be on foot." Georg surmised._

_Maria had been quiet through all of this exchange but she suddenly spoke up. "Georg, the Abbey. It is only a few blocks from the Festival. We may have just enough time to get there before they notice we're gone."_

_Georg glanced across to his wife and gave her a thankful smile. "Good idea darling."_

_Louisa spoke up from the back of the car. "Father? What about all our luggage? All our clothes and toys?"_

_"I'm sorry, Louisa," Georg said, eyeing her in the rear view mirror, "if the Nazis are guarding the car, there will be no way that we can take our luggage with us without arousing suspicion. We'll take only what we have on us, our travel cloaks, that's all. It will be quicker anyway for us to move without carrying anything."_

_Gretl, who was sitting on Maria's lap, started to cry thinking about her dolls that she would be leaving behind. Maria wrapped her arms around the young girl and quickly hushed her sobs._

_As Georg turned the car into the car park of where the Festival was being held, he glanced at back at Max. "Well if I'm going to have to perform in this infernal thing, at least you can tell me what we're going to sing."_

_Max quickly rattled off the list of songs that the children had rehearsed. _

_"Hmm..." Georg replied, deep in thought. "Since you children sing these songs all the time, at least I know them. But if I can make a suggestion, if I am to be leading the von Trapp Family singers, I think we should add one more song that I can sing alone..."_

_"Edelweiss." Maria finished for him. Georg nodded. _

_As he parked the car, Georg quickly proceeded to give them all instructions on what to do once they had left the stage in order for them to get to the Abbey undetected. Only a moment later, the Nazi soldiers that were there to escort them into the Festival building surrounded the car. Giving Maria's hand a quick squeeze and a smile of reassurance, they all got out of the car and went into the Festival._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just as Maria finished telling the Reverend Mother what had happened, they heard the sound of cars arriving outside, horns blazing. The Reverend Mother hurried over to the window where Georg was still looking out, while Maria stayed huddled with the children trying to stay out of sight. The bell to the Abbey rang loudly.

"Come with me." The Reverend Mother said moving away from the window and beckoning Maria and her family to go with her. "Quickly, quickly! I have a place you can hide." She ushered them through a nearby door.

The bell to the Abbey continued to ring without ceasing. The Reverend Mother turned back to see Sister Berthe rushing towards to Abbey gate to answer the call of the bell.

"Slowly, slowly…" The Reverend Mother called to her in hushed tones. Sister Berthe immediately reduced her speed considerably.

Sister Berthe then proceeded to take her time while she walked down towards the gate. She almost moved slower than a normal person would and the Nazi soldiers got increasingly frustrated with her taking her time. As they shouted, "Hurry up woman!" she seemed to take great delight in the way she took such an extended amount of time to unlock the gate. Finally the gate was unlocked and the soldiers pushed past her to search the Abbey.

Meanwhile, the Reverend Mother hurried the von Trapps through the graveyard to the crypts on the other side.

As Maria followed quickly behind her she said to the elderly nun, "Oh Reverend Mother, we didn't realise we'd put the Abbey in this danger."

"No, Maria," the Reverend Mother said to her as she unlocked the gates to the crypts, "it was right for you to come here."

"We thought we might borrow your caretakers car," Georg said to the Reverend Mother.

"I'm afraid our car would do you no good now," she told him. "I've been listening to the wireless, the borders have just been closed."

Georg looked swiftly at Maria, before ushering both her and all the children inside the crypt.

He paused for an instant, seemingly in thought before turning back to the Reverend Mother saying. "Alright, the borders are closed." He glanced up at the mountains in the distance. "Then we'll drive up into those hills and go over those mountains on foot."

Maris looked back at him in alarm. "But the children?"

"We'll help them. They'll be alright." Georg reassured her.

"We can do it without help Father!" Friedrich announced proudly to them all.

Georg guided the children to the back of the crypts where they were about to hide behind two of the large tombstones while Maria went to farewell the Reverend Mother.

"Maria," the Reverend Mother said to her. "You will not be alone. Remember. I will lift up my eyes into the hills from whence cometh my help."

"Yes Mother." Maria replied and gave the Reverend Mother an affectionate hug and a parting wistful look, knowing it would probably be the last time she would see the elderly nun.

The Reverend Mother began to lock the gate to the crypt before giving the key to Georg. She clasped his hand for the briefest of moments before making the sign of the cross and telling him; "God be with you."

Georg gave her a quick smile of thanks before darting off to join the children hiding behind the crypt.

The Reverend Mother quickly left the von Trapps and made her way in the opposite direction to where the Nazi patrols were coming from as not to be seen. In haste, the elderly nun made her way through the back corridors to the kitchen where she found Sister Catherine and Sister Sophia huddled together after doing their nightly duties. Upon her entering the room, the younger nuns started to bombard her with questions about why the Nazis were at the Abbey.

"Children, children, be still." Reverend Mother said quickly. "We must hurry. The soldiers are here to find the von Trapps. I have hidden them away and I pray and hope that they do not find them. When the way is clear, they will be leaving in our caretaker's car. They will have a long journey ahead of them, therefore we need to give them what we can."

While Sister Catherine fetched a blanket and satchel from the nearby cupboard, Sister Sophia searched though the kitchen for as much food as she could. Just as she was finishing, she turned back to the Reverend Mother who was quickly and carefully wrapping up the freshly baked cake that had been left on the bench.

"Reverend Mother!" Sister Sophia cried. "That's Sister Berthe's chocolate cake. You know no one is allowed. Sister Berthe…"

"Sister!" The Reverend Mother cut her off. "There are many more important things to worry about at the present. I will talk to Sister Berthe later. But now we really must hurry."

The Reverend Mother found a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to Maria. After packing the food in the satchel and receiving specific instructions from the Reverend Mother, Sister Sophia hurried out around the side of the convent to the lower floor beyond the graveyard. She waited in the shadows for a few moments to allow the passing Nazi patrol to go past. As the patrol went up the stairs to the graveyard, Sister Sophia quickly ran through the dark to the caretaker's car. Without a sound, she opened the door, depositing the items she carried as well as the keys to the car. After a quick check to make sure none of the patrols had seen her, Sister Sophia returned into the sanctuary of the convent, praying the soldiers would not find the von Trapps.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maria held her breath as the Nazis searched the graveyard. She clutched Gretl close to her chest as she could hear them getting closer and closer. They were shaking the gates of each of the crypts, starting from the end one, checking that they were indeed locked.

Maria saw Friedrich trying to look out to see where the Nazis were. She swiftly tapped him on the arm and he quickly ducked back behind the tombstone. The Nazis came closer, shaking the next gate and flashing their torches into the crypt.

Maria could feel her heart racing and she looked over at Georg who was hiding behind the other tombstone with Liesl, Kurt, Marta and Brigitta. She locked eyes with him for a moment before the rattling of the crypt gates began again. Closer and closer the Nazis came. Finally they reached the gate of the crypt that they were all hiding in. As the torch beam shone around the outside of the tombstone, Maria drew closer to the children, leaning away from the offending beam in the hope that it would not pick any of them up. She held her breath as the torch beam scanned over the tombstone where Georg and the other children were hiding. Almost as if the Nazis sensed that they were there, they did another scan of the tombstone that Maria and the children were hiding behind with the torch, but thankfully they were not discovered.

As they left, she heard one of them say, "Let's try the roof." There were a few footsteps as she heard them walk away to search other parts of the Abbey. It was silent for a few moments when all of a sudden Maria heard Liesl gasp out aloud, followed by footsteps leading away from them.

It was now completely quiet.

Maria looked over at Georg who was carefully surveying the graveyard outside of their hiding place. Slowly, very slowly, he stood up and following his lead; she silently stood and came out from where she had been concealed with the children.

Unexpectedly a blinding light shone, exposing them all standing in the crypt.

It was Rolf in a Nazi uniform shining a torch upon them. Maria now realised why Liesl had gasped just earlier.

"Rolf, please!" Liesl cried, begging him.

Rolf moved to reach for his whistle in order to alert his superiors. Georg quickly started unlocking the gate to the crypt.

"Don't! Wait!" Georg called out to Rolf just as Rolf had the whistle up to his lips.

Georg ran out of the crypt into the graveyard. Rolf took a step back, dropping his torch and pulling out a gun. Immediately Georg stopped. Maria stood frozen to the spot in the entryway to the crypt, the children behind her.

There was a lengthy pause as Rolf and Georg weighed each other up.

"Maria," Georg called back to her calmly. "Children." He made a small gesture with his hand, indicating she should leave as quickly as possible with the children.

As the children made their way out of the crypt and down the stairs, Maria heard Rolf tell Georg, "It's you we want, not them."

Maria quickly followed the children down the steps. She turned to take one last look at Georg who still had Rolf's gun pointing directly at him. As Georg walked slowly towards Rolf, Maria heard him firmly tell Rolf to put the gun down. Maria felt so incredibly fearful seeing Georg in that situation but she knew that at all costs, she must protect the children and be with them.

Maria hurriedly followed the children across the lower level towards the caretaker's car. It was unlocked and she spied the keys in the ignition. Maria was just about to instruct the older six children to somehow squeeze into the back seat when she saw a satchel, blanket and a letter sitting on the front passenger seat of the car. Maria quickly skimmed the contents of the letter and smiled to herself. As there was not a lot of room in the car, Maria asked Friedrich to place the satchel and blanket in the trunk of the car.

Then the six older children piled into the back seat, Maria took her place on the passenger seat with Gretl on her lap. Almost instantly an argument broke out between Kurt and Louisa over the lack of space in the backseat. Maria promptly silenced them and all seven children were instantly quiet, shocked by her anxious and brisk tone. Maria hugged Gretl to her, waiting for Georg to come.

Waiting for him, the seconds seemed like minutes, the minutes seemed like hours. Maria felt her heart racing with a mixture of fear, worry and anticipation that Georg would soon be joining them, she hoped. Maria took a deep breath and thought back to the last precious moments she and Georg spent together in their suite before they left the villa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Still trying to calm down her racing heart rate from their intense love making session, Maria snuggled up close to Georg. There were small beads of sweat still on his brow as he placed his arm around her and giving her a light kiss on her temple._

"_So, Captain, did that live up to expectations?" Maria asked, letting out a little giggle._

"_Hmm… More than you know." Georg replied with a cheeky grin, still slightly out of breath. "I'm only disappointed there won't be a next time in this bed."_

"_As long as there is a next time," Maria told him playfully, "I don't mind where it is."_

_Just as she finished saying those words, an ominous thought came into her head. If things went wrong with their escape tonight and Georg was captured, the consequences of that… well, she wasn't sure what she would do without him._

"_Georg…" Maria started to say seriously._

_Almost as reading her thoughts, Georg cut her off. "I know what you're thinking Maria. I will be there, trust me." He shifted himself up to look down upon her into her eyes. "But if anything happens, you must stick to the plan. You must get the children out of the country."_

_Maria fought hard against the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I don't know if I can." She whispered. "I'm not that strong enough."_

_Georg reached down, brushing her hair off her forehead and stroked her cheek tenderly. "You _are_ strong. One of the strongest women I have ever met. You were strong enough to stand up to me when I was a morose, self-centred disciplinarian who had lost my way so badly that I didn't even know my own children anymore. You were strong enough to look for your life by returning to me from the Abbey and to face an uncertain future. Maria, you are strong, you can do this. Remember, I love you…"_

Maria closed her eyes, remembering Georg's words to her. For the second time that night she fought off the tears that were forming in her eyes. She blinked them away and said a prayer as she continued to wait.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of whistles and a great deal of yelling. This was followed by the sound of footsteps running towards the car. The car door swung open and Georg jumped in, swiftly starting the ignition and driving the car at full speed out of the Abbey.

_**A/N: Please review! I really like reviews! I still don't own anything etc. except for a huge amount of Julie Andrews memorabilia! **_


End file.
